Talk:Cannibal Blade
What I've found (with some help): Cannibal blade > Raging Fists = Impaction The WS does around 250-300 damage to almost anything, be it too weak mobs, minibosses in limbus, or behemoth. :) It does not seem to be connected to the automaton's attack, i.e. not a % modifier like most WS have. Tahngarthor 20:03, 19 December 2006 (EST) update: It continues to do 290-330 damage to mobs in salvage, from the 2nd floor of Bhaflau when I unlocked abilities to the 4th floor against an ancient chariot. I did see it do about half damage once, which leads me to believe this WS is magical (which makes sense considering the added effect of HP recovery). The exception to this is mobs with a physical damage resistance or weakness, which will modify the damage appropriatelyTahngarthor 13:16, 21 December 2006 (EST) That places it's element as Ice or Water. Try chaining it into Sturmwind or another water based WS to see if it makes Fragmentation, if so, Cannibal Blade is ice based. --Chrisjander 20:35, 19 December 2006 (EST) I'm not sure about the level you get this at, but I know it's before 60. I had it at 53, but I'm not certain of the exact level. -- Elras 9:01, 19 January 2007 (PST) As far as I understand, WS are generally only in one place on the skillchain chart unless they close light or darkness, or they have A/B/C priority in different areas. if this skill has A/B priority please confirm this, otherwise I will change it back. 18:03, 22 February 2007 (EST) You do not need a special situation for a resist to occur. I've had the weaponskill resisted on a thread leech in valkurm as a 75 PUP. It happens more often on enemies like Kirin, obviously, but it's probably possible on anything. --Nateypoo 01:43, 25 June 2007 (CDT) http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=18;mid=1169536660190504807;num=25;page=1 Here's a link for my testing of 300% cannibal blades, showing that it obeys slashing damage reductions. --Nateypoo 21:21, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Cannibal Blade is NOT affected by MAB There are rumors floating around that cannibal blade is affected by magic attack bonus. The test is simple. Equip the inhibitor and do a cannibal blade at 300% TP. For me, this results in 424 damage. Repeat the test a second time, after equipping a loudspeaker, and use three ice maneuvers before unleashing the weaponskill on the same mob. The damage will, again, be 424. This rumor started after a translation from a Japanese site was posted on BG. http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=22303 The rumor is completely untrue. Cannibal blade is NOT affected by magic attack. --Nateypoo 02:56, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Drain Damage Additional Effect? Food for thought: For a while now I have observed that this weapon skill seems to do higher than normal damage to undead mobs like Qutrub. I have seen it do from 440 damage to as high as 820 damage on besieged mobs, salvage mobs, and normal mobs in EXP zones. My theory is that perhaps the damage shown in the log window and the drain effect are two seperate counts of damage(like any other drain effect on a weapon), but since undead mobs can't be drained what would be the unseen drain damage effect is simply calculated as damage and added to the total. This leads me to another conclusion, that perhaps the total damage (hit and drain) are calculated first, and then that number is halved to produce the damage and drain effects. 660/2 = 330dmg + 330drain = 660 dmg total.Resheph 19:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) No, read the first link I posted. The difference in damage you're seeing is entirely due to slashing resistances (or slashing/physical weakness). Qutrubs take double damage from all attacks. This has nothing to do with cannibal blade or its drain effect. --Nateypoo 14:06, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Does using the Flame Holder attachment help this any? I know the most fire manuevers you'd typically have with this WS would be at least 1 at the most, but would it be effect at all by it? ---Kit- 04:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, Flame Holder does increase the damage done by this WS if you have 1+ Fire Maneuvers up. - Hiachi 08:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Flame holder does affect it, but the damage increase is almost negligible (like +13 damage). It's not even worth reapplying maneuvers for. --Nateypoo 09:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Inhibitor. (3/10/08) As of the March 10th update, Cannibal Blade can be tied to certain Weapon Skills via the Inhibitor, which can involve higher dmg added from maneuvers that would normally not allow Cannibal Blade to be used.